Valyon Lightstar
Valyon Lightstar was a fictional character created by Rainfire (formerly Lord of Chaos) of the Kingdom Hearts Insider: Role-Playing Boards. He was renown for his almost Super Man-esque origin and level of power and detail. Valyon Lightstar presided primarily over the realm of Faerun (of the D&D Multiverse) and was (until very recently) the last known member of the Talen -- a race of beings that were comprised completely of Magick in its purest and most raw form. Their very bodily make-up consists of it. Valyon Lightstar has been argued to be the most powerful character in Role-Playing existence on several boards and has often been accused of God-Moding due to his abilities. He is also a featured character in the Table-Top game Dungeons & Dragons (a Hall-of-Fame character from the days of AD&D) and several stories and Role-Plays themselves. Valyon has recently become permanently deceased due to an Epic Battle and Rebirth of the Talen Race. Creation & Conception When Kegan (Rainfire/LoC) was 5 years-old, he was introduced to the world of Dungeons & Dragons by his Uncle and several friends. It was in this world that Valyon Lightstar was born. He first started off as a Wizard who just happened to be the last of his race and unknowing of his own past. He started as a level 1 wizard in the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons setting and by the time Kegan was 8-years-old, Valyon was considered a "retired" character -- that is, he was too powerful to continue on in the current format. It was here that Kegan decided he needed to expand Valyon and so created a more detailed past to him, but he primarily based the conception of the character on himself -- his own personality and attitude, only taken to extremes. "I asked myself: If I was in this situation, with all this power, what would I be like? How would I react to things? Would I be a hero... or a villain?" recited Kegan when he was asked how he managed to come up with a persona such as Valyon. " I wanted him to have all of my good traits and all of the bad and then magnify them intensely, as if the power and history he had participated in had changed him in some way." Character Outline Personality Valyon Lightstar is an immortal of the lost race, Talen. His personality is built on the events that have occurred which compounded onto Kegan's own ideas. His outfit and manner of movement and presence are physical manifestations of his personality -- he often wears a cloak because he feels hidden and detached from those around him. He's always curious as a result of his upbringing and his training as a young mage. He's often aloft and something of a bigot thanks to the unimaginable power that he now possesses (though one could argue that he was always like this due to his "royal" lineage). Some have called Valyon a smartass, a psychopath, and a liar, and more than likely they would be right at times. He is very chaotic but insists at every turn that he is maintaining an Omniversal "balance." Valyon's true nature is often that of legend -- if you approached him during a different time period, he would act differently. As it goes now though, he considers himself detached and not a part of the Omniverse at all -- rather an observer, guardian, and if need be, a destroyer. He tends to be brash at times and won't hesitate to rush into battle, usually confident boosted by the fact that he's almost untouchable. Valyon also has a taste for the grand and melodramatic -- often renown for his showy entrances (a trait he shares with other characters, such as Morpheaus' Ukiah and D2L's Alkimos). Valyon's name is often a play on his personality -- Valyon being an archaic form of the world "valiant" and Lightstar being a term for "heaven", when often Valyon displayed neither of these traits and quite often, the exact opposite. Abilities Valyon is the last of the Talen. As such, he commands an ultimate control over Magick, down to the Plane of Magick itself from which all magical force emanates. At first he knew not what powers he controlled -- mainly due to the fact that when he was reborn into life he was born as a "human". Growing up he learned to master the Arcane and the Divine Schools of Magick before he went on his first grand adventure as part of a questing party. It was here that everything changed. Valyon received the Staff of Omnius (the most powerful magical artifact to have existed) and quickly rediscovered his abilities, becoming drunk off of power at times. After a devastating fight and destroying everything he loved, Valyon left and quickly found who he was and why he did the things he could do. He unlocked his powers and traveled and trained all over the Omniverse to hone these abilities. He is most infamous for his use of Chaos -- a force and existence completely unrelated to Magick but at the same time essential to it. Earlier on Valyon had 7 forms that his body shifted through, representing different heights of power. His 7th form was his true form and that of all Talen. However, when the Omniverse shifted and temporarily became the Planetverse, his powers also shifted and he, his forms, and the Staff of Omnius became one, bringing him to a new elevation of power in which he was almost undefeatable. He could shift worlds and change the very foundations of fundamental forces and could even shift his own make-up due to the fact that he consisted of Magick. His powers also give him the insight to see an opponent's abilities and the extent of their powers, along with their history. Being what he is (a Manifest), Valyon only exists at one point in the Omniverse, ever, as far as time is concerned. He is neither in the past, present, nor future, but simply at whatever point he wishes to be. Valyon is also immortal, unless otherwise considered. He can optionally choose to die and end his immortality, as he has recently done. His only weakness truly was his story. One could often defeat him if they knew his past and knew how to manipulate it and work against his mind. He was also vulnerable when shifting forms, as often when shifting his make-up his very molecule were unstable and could be easily destroyed. History (Shortened) Valyon was, and is, a Talen. He is the last known member of their proud race. A Talen is a magical being, in being, magickal. Their entire existence is based around the idea of magick. Their soul, blood, skin, bone, everything, is made of pure, raw, untransformed magic that is able to bend to the Talen’s will, given enough practice. Hence their extreme prowess with magicks, but not necessarily extremely powerful at magick. Valyon was the exception though. He was what you’d consider, an “anomaly”. Valyon's world was about to cease. The Gods had grown jealous, and thought that the Talen would one day overrun them, though they would never think of such a thing, such an insane thought about those who had given them life in the first place. The world itself, Talen, was a chaotically beautiful place, a mix of technology, nature, and magic all in one. It was as if the three had crashed at one huge collision and that was frozen in place. It was the only known and recorded world that existed before the Omniverse itself did. It was a place of peace and prosperity, a place where nothing bad could ever take place. Until the God’s finally decided that enough was enough, and that something had to be done about the “threat”. Valyon was born at almost that time, and what a bad time to “drop in” into the existence of life. His father and mother, quickly after his birth, while the others of his race were fighting off the God’s and their advances, used the combined strength of their power, and rocketed Valyon off into a warp portal, to a random time and place, that not even the Gods could stop, to be reborn. Afterwards, with a smile on their faces, his unnamed (and to this day still unknown) parents joined the battle that, inevitably, their race would lose. His stasis journey through time ended up taking him to the magickal Lost Continent of Faerun. This was a continent that existed upon its own plane, being of such a size and magical brewing that it could not exist within any normal planetary means. There, he was born to the Queen and King of Faerun. His life was one of a strict regiment of daily duties and chores. His father had ideas for him to be of a military calling, a soldier; however the wizards and sages of the land told him that his son was to be, indeed, a magick-weilder, one unlike the Universe (in actuality, the Omniverse) had ever seen. Though angered and disappointed, his father reluctantly hired a wizard, named Gomodare, to train him. Gomodare was one of the best in Faerun, and for that matter, the Omniverse at the time. Valyon learned, practicing his craft daily, though growing bored, while his parents interpreted this as him just getting restless and not wanting to learn anything. It was in fact that Valyon had mastered most of what his teacher would teach him within the first thirty seconds. One day, Valyon had an epiphany while sitting out beside one of the Great Fountains of Darcenia. What purpose was he serving here? He had to live, to see the world! A royal life was not a life for him, though he knew inside he did not want to hurt his family – in particular his mother, brother, and sister. They meant more to him than any other person in the entire world. However, in the end, he left, seeking out new adventures, to see the world around him, and left in his wake a note – addressed to his mother, brother, and sister… Through his travels he learned magicks of the wizard and druidry sorts on his own, usually by obtaining spells or books or just learning from a wandering wizard or someone of that sort. He used what he learned to post himself as a “wizard for hire”. Business was fairly good; he made enough to be able to eat nicely everyday and still have some gold left over for things that he would want or need for new spells or, to buy new spells for that matter. His luck was about to hit an odd end though, with a meeting of future-friends. One day, at a local tavern, he sat in a corner booth, scripting some new useful spells for tasks ahead that might come up – after all, part of being any kind of magick-weilder was being prepared for the inevitable. After a while of doing this, the door to the tavern burst open, and inwards came a group of adventurers – all about Valyon’s age. He didn’t look up until they were already there at his table, the leader requesting his services in their group. It turned out they were looking for something that would be of very large interest to Valyon. The Staff of Omnius. A Staff of untold power and ability, whose existence was a myth, not only throughout Faerun, but through the Omniverse itself. This was, in the right hands, a tool to be used for good never imagined, or, conversely in the wrong hands, a weapon of such a level of destruction that had not been witnessed in the Omniverse in quite some time, not since… the time of the Great Nexian Wars at least. With the Staff though, came a curse – a curse of misery and woe to whoever wielded it, a curse that would kill all those close to the weilder. Valyon paid no mind to this though… Their quest was a long one, that took them to some of the farthest reaches of Faerun, from the Icy Mountains of Betrigore to the Red Savannahs of Leondin. Eventually, after many a clue and wild goose chase, they came to its location… and a cost from gaining it. They fought a bloody and bitter battle against a clan of of draconians (half dragon off-spring) and their lord, a Great Wyrm Blue , named Wurvhast the Thunder... and in the end, from the ten adventurers that had set out from that tavern, there became six. They lost the twin elven clerics, Eilanna and Godric, the dwarven rogue, Ukid, and the half fey/half human psionist, Oranna. It was a great loss that hit them all very hard, some, for life, but they had finally completed the quest. In the end, they decided the lives lost were for the greater good – then again, that’s just what they thought. They started their trek back to Dreidan, the kingdom in which Darcenia lay, to show Valyon’s family the triumphy they had attained, with the help of the royal’s family son. Val thought inwardly that maybe, for once, his father would be proud of him. However, this was not meant to be. The love interest of Kyana, the half human/half nymph enchantress, was being pursued after by both Jorgen the half celestial/half elf paladin, and Valyon who was no more thought of than a pathetically human "wizard for hire." Kyana, however was returning the feelings to Valyon, but nonetheless... a force intervened on the behalf of the group. The Staff's curse fell upon them. They became embittered, and fought. Valyon called the weapon to him in a rush of anger and hatred of Jorgen, and in an attempt to use its power, destroyed all his friends in a blinding flash of red light that, for the rest of his life, would haunt his memories around every darkened corner... Valyon grew distressed from these events, falling into a state of shock mixed with bloodlust. He thought that, if his parents had just truly accepted him from the beginning, that none of this would have happened, that he would not have left like he had. Valyon fell into a fit of rage and guilt, and came storming back to his kingdom, with “friends”, lots of friends. At his heels was an army of creatures evil and vile – from bugbears to orcs, from giants to drow. All this time, his older brother, Tsuvin, had grown distant from his brother, feeling betrayed. Where had he been all this time? Was Valyon out being carefree while he left his family to the duties that were entrusted to him? Not hearing from him all this time had made him open to his father’s influence, whose opinion was still poor of Valyon, especially since he had left. Tsuvin grew more militaristic, and finally, became head of Dreidan’s (and therefore, Faerun’s) military forces. When he saw that Valyon had an army with him, that was the final straw – Val had betrayed them all. They declared war… The war lasted for two years. Many an innocent life was lost, though Tsuvin, with all his prowess and strategy, holding his position miraculously, not allowing any serious loss to Faerun. Then, Valyon finally broke through, as more than 2 million lives in all had been lost (that's combined for both sides). His forces stormed up to the castle, as the last of the defense and offense fought against each other, and Valyon himself burst through the two huge doors that lead to the Grand Hall of Castle Lightstar. There stood his father, Meirock. Valyon saw his father, his eyes filling with rage and animosity, and without warning struck weapons with his own father. He fought with Meirock, all the while saying what a horrible father he had been, taunting the aging man, and making him pay for all those years that he had ignored and shunned Valyon, before finally, he slew his father with one final blow from a magical bolt of lightning. He turned, to see his mother, Holna, standing upon the ramparts of which Valyon and his father’s fight had brought them to in location. Her eyes were filled with anguish and pain, and before he could do anything, she jumped. This angered Tsuvin, who had just busted from the other side of the ramparts, to see the horrendous event of his parents dying and he quickly engaged in a deadly battle with Valyon. They fought straight for four days and four nights (96 hours), all over the city of Darcenia (the main city of the Dreidan Kingdom), clashing and not letting up, not breathing, not caring for any wound that might befall either of them, before Valyon caught his brother off guard, and was prepared to deliver the killing blow, an ominous, thick, black bolt of lightning-like energy. As he did though, his sister, pregnant with child, leapt in the way, and sacrificed herself. As she lay their dying, Valyon and Tsuvin’s rage were filled and renewed, and their ferocity grew more than it had ever been. However, despite all of this, Valyon quickly regained his upper hand, and without hesitating this time, cast that black lightning at Tsuvin with all the power he could muster, not sparing any kind of pain for his dear brother. Valyon then, in seeing what he had done, finally seemed to come back to his senses, before rushing to his sister’s side. He held his sister in his arms in her last moments, and she forgave him. She told him that, a year or so before Valyon returned, that she had a visit from a mysterious oracle known only as Zalamine, who had departed upon her a vision, that Valyon would gain the Staff of Omnius, and through its power, turn against his own family, whether it was by his own will or through the Staff’s. Since she knew what would happen, even though she tried stopping it at several turns, she had eventually given into destiny, and was now glad, in an odd sense, that she had stopped her brother and brought him to his senses. She then finally died, leaving the Material Plane for good. Valyon sat there, for what seemed like a good time, wishing that he could take everything back. He did finally realize that that was not possible, not to someone like him, even with the power that he possessed (at least, at that time). With that, he buried his family, and worked on restoring the kingdom with repairative magicks, while the rest of the people of the city moved to Minorta (a smaller city a couple of miles away from Darcenia). At this time, he finally sat down in his "new throne". It was then, that Gomodare mysteriously appeared. "You have suffered the Staff's terrible price...I wish not to fight you. It will obey you now, and you have the ability to unlock its powers...I bid you, a happy life, for what's left of it, and what may happen. Be aware, you are no human, you are much more... you may want to look into that. Good-bye,my old student, and may we cross paths in a happier light, somewhere down the line. "''With that, he turned and walked out the huge double doors. Valyon went after him, to find that he was no longer there; in fact, he was nowhere to be seen or traced… Afterwards, Valyon decided to take heed of something Gromodare said: “''he was no human”. ''Using all the resources available to him, he found spells that allowed him access to places outside of Faerun – to the almost anywhere in the Omniverse. He turned over rule to Curdein, current Underlord (kind of like a governor) of Minorta, who happily ruled in his absence, bringing peace and prosperity back to Faerun. In that meantime, Valyon traveled the Omniverse for a total of four years. His searches and studies took him to places that he had only dreamed of as a small child. There were beings far more powerful than him, though some of them told him on several occasions, that it was quite opposite of that and that he only had to find his powers. Eventually, his search led him to the Last Catacombs of Ǽgridan, a place that only the Gods and an occasional few were allowed access. It was within this gigantic storage of information, that he learned he was a Talen, and studied all he could on the race, finding out some very surprising information… Afterwards, when he was through, he returned to Fǽrun, taking his rightful place as its ruler, to a people that were more willing to accept him, with the Staff of Omnius in his hand, its power subdued to his will. For a while he ruled, bringing a new age of prosperity and power to Fǽrun, briding access to and from it so that others may travel the Omniverse, and that those outside could travel Fǽrun. He eventually grew bored again, and placed Fǽrun under new leadership, a “steward” of sorts, that would guard the throne until he finally returned someday… For the next millions upon billions upon trillions of years, Valyon’s life would take him to new heights and new extents of powers. He would meet a vast slew of friends and enemies. Eventually, he even found love again – though once more, it left him, but for other reasons this time around. He met other beings whose powered was close, and in a couple of cases, as great as or greater than his own. One such being was a man known as Ukiah Oregon – the embodiment of hopes and dreams of the Omniverse. The two would become great friends, and even greater rivals. Valyon would also come to make more mistakes. On several occasions he even threatened the Omniverse’s existence itself, and even once almost made it come true, until light eventually shown through to show him that what he was doing was wrong, and that in turn, he was just making to keep the balance of light and dark, good and evil, correct, so that the Omniverse would not suffer an unspeakable fate… and that ''they would not take physical form in retaliation, and change the Omniverse, forever. As to who “they” were, Valyon had no clue, but it was from there on in that he decided to purse the identity of this mass power – a power that was supposed to be greater than that of Father Chaos. Eventually, he found what “they” were – the Mancers: forces that had shaped Father Chaos and therefore shaped the Omniverse. Eventually, they did come to physical fruition, attempting to destroy the Omniverse, and in the process, destroying millions of planets and countless races. Valyon would team with others to try and stop this process and only succeed in the end, at a very large cost – Father Chaos was gone, and so were several branches of magick, some Valyon himself had had a hand in creating or furthering. The Omniverse itself was also no longer the same – it had eventually been reshaped, just as the Mancers had planned from the beginning, though not as they would have liked it. In its stead was a “Planetverse” that Valyon had helped to craft, to keep the Omniverse from disappearing forever, and thus wiping all from existence in any sort of form. Upon this Planetverse he melded Fǽrun, making it a continent upon the very, very vast surface of this new place, and taking his place upon it. Though this time, it would be different. In using and shaping all these new things and powers within this small expanse of time, Valyon tired, but something new came about from it. Fǽrun would no longer be threatened, as magic and technology intertwined even further to create a new Fǽrun, one of might and mysticism. Out of it all, came a new Valyon, a mysterious one, who since such events, has not spoken to any of his old comrades, who focuses on keeping Fǽrun safe, who was no longer just a Talen… He was a God.